The Forgotten Memories
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Halo, Yukiya di sini. Sebenarnya ini cerita masuknya ke kategori Anime/Manga Golden Time. Tapi karena belum ada, jadi, saya post di sini. Please, R&R


_Asssiiiikkk, akhirnya cerita fan fiction ku di fandom selain Vocaloid_

_Ini cerita dari Anime "Golden Time"_

_Mohon R&amp;R nya, ya, Minna san…._

_Silahkan di baca…._

The Forgotten Memories

Cast :

Tada Banri

Linda (Senpai)

Yana *sekilas

Oka Chinami *sekilas

Nijigen *sekilas

Kaga Kouko *sekilas

Nana (Senpai) *sekilas

_"Linda…Linda….LINDAAAA!"_

Haahh….haaah….haaah…

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu. Satu-satunya mimpi masa laluku yang masih kuingat sekarang.

Aku mengalami amnesia, hilang ingatan. Semua terjadi saat aku menunggu seseorang yang bernama Linda di suatu jembatan di daerah dekat rumahku.

Aku masih mengingat namanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupanya.

Sekarangpun, saat aku sudah pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliahku, aku masih penasaran, siapa Linda itu.

Ada salah satu _senpai_-ku yang bernama Linda, tetapi aku tidak tahu, apakah dia Linda yang aku cari atau bukan.

Linda senpai, tempat dia berasal sama sepertiku, tetapi, aku tidak tahu rumahnya, ataupun tentang masa lalu Linda senpai sampai sekarang. Jika aku menanyakan 'Senpai, apa kau dulu kenal denganku?' pasti terdengar memalukan, bukan?

Aku pun memiliki beberapa teman yang aneh, orang yang paling dekat denganku adalah Yana-san. Kami bertemu waktu aku tersesar saat akan memulai kuliah ku di Tokyo.

Aku dan Yana san berada di jurusan yang sama. Yana san juga memiliki orang 'aneh' yang sering mengikutinya, namanya Kouko, Kaga Kouko. Dia perempuan _stalker_ yang selalu mengikuti Yana san dari dia kecil sampai sekarang. Itulah yang dikatakan Yana san padaku.

Aku pun memiliki teman bernama Oka Chinami dan Nijigen kun. Sebenarnya Nijigen bukan nama asli orang itu, tetapi, karena dia sering dipanggil begitu, aku pun jadi terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu.

Oka Chinami, dengan handycam nya yang diberi nama Okamera. Dia masuk ke klub film, bersama dengan Yana san.

Aku pun memasuki klub menari, bersama dengan Linda senpai dan Kaga san. Walaupun Kaga san kaku saat dia menari, tetapi, dia masih menyukai klub itu.

Hari ini pun seperti biasa, aku akan kuliah dan ikut latihan klub menari dengan Kaga san dan Linda senpai. Omong omong, Linda senpai memiliki teman bernama Nana senpai. Nana senpai tinggal di ruang sebelah di apartement tempatku tinggal.

Aku pun bergegas ke kampus, dan tentu saja, pulang dari sana aku akan ke klub menari.

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, di Kampus, saat belajar, aku seperti tidak merasakan waktu sedang berjalan, sampai waktu pelajaran di Kampus ku selesai, aku masih merasa hampa, seperti jiwa kosong yang sedang menanti suatu roh yang akan memasuki jiwa dan tubuh tersebut._

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke tempat latihan klub menari berada. Kaga san sepertinya tidak bisa ikut denganku, karena dia ada suatu urusan dengan Yana san, katanya.

Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat Linda Senpai kebingungan di tempat kita akan berlatih menari. Akupun memanggilnya.

"Linda senpai…" kataku

"Ahh, Ban-Tada kun, apa kau tau kemana anak anak klub pergi? Aku dari tadi menunggu, tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang datang, sampai kamu datang, Tada kun." Jawab Linda

"Aku pun tak tau, Linda senpai. Apa senpai tidak diberi kabar tentang hari ini libur atau ada suatu acara hari ini?"

"Ahh, tidak….kurasa tidak a…" Linda senpai sepertinya teringat sesuatu.

"Linda senpai, apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ahhhhh! Ada acara festival! Katanya mereka semua akan pergi ke sana."

"Eh, Linda senpai baru ingat sekarang?"

"A…aahh…maaf, Tada kun, Senpai baru ingat sekarang. _Bochou_ juga memintaku untuk memberitahukan mu, tapi aku lupa. Maaf, Tada kun…"

"Ehh…Kalau Senpai lupa sih, apa boleh buat, kan. Jadi, sekarang kita hanya berdua di sini?"

"Ahh, iya…_Anoo saa,_ Tada kun. Kalau kamu mau, kita pergi ke festival itu sekarang, aku akan mentraktirmu. Apa saja boleh."

"Wah, aku tidak akan menolaknya, Senpai, ahahaha."

"Oke, Tada kun. Tapi, sepertinya festivalnya masih lama, jadi kita di sini dulu saja sambil mengobrol. Gimana, Tada kun?"

"Ahhh, oke…"

Aku pun duduk di lantai bersama Linda senpai di depanku. Aku pun mengambil minumku dan sedikit meminumnya agar tenggorokanku tidak kering saat berbicara dengan senpai, berduaan….

**BERDUAAN?**

Aku merasa mukaku memerah seketika saat memikirkan hal itu. Berduaan dengan senpai. Di dalam satu ruangan, dengan senpai berduaan. Mimpi apa aku bisa sampai kejadian seperti ini terjadi padaku.

Linda senpai yang melihatku heran bertanya ,"Apa kau sedang sakit, Tada kun? Mukamu memerah, lho…"

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepalaku. Aku harus berfikir, apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan senpai. Apa yang bisa aku bicarakan dengan senpai…..

_Linda….Linda….LINDAAAA_

Mimpi itu pun teringat padaku seketika. Ada suatu hal yang ganjal dengan Linda Senpai. Sepertinya dia kenal padaku saat aku masih belum hilang ingatan. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia merahasiakan hal itu padaku jika pemikaranku memang benar.

Aku pun memulai percakapan dengan Linda Senpai.

"Senpai, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tolong jawab dengan jujur, Senpai."

"Hmmm, kau mau bertanya apa, Tada kun? Sepertinya kau serius sekali."

"Senpai, apa dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Senpai di Kampus, apa…apa senpai sudah mengenalku?"

Tiba tiba raut wajah Linda senpai berubah seperti terkejut. Apa semua itu benar? Apa senpai sudah mengenalku saat aku belum hilang ingatan.

"A….Ahhh…Tada kun, itu tidak mungkin, kan, ahahaha." Senpai menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin aku hanya salah paham padanya.

"Betul juga ya, Senpai, ga mungkin ada kejadian tidak sengaja seperti itu, ya, senpai."Aku pun sedikit mendesah setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"I…Iya, Tada kun, mungkin kau salah paham, ahahaha." Senpai menjawab seperti itu, tapi, senyum dan nada bicaranya aneh, seperti…dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Linda senpai pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol minumannya yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya. Saat senpai mengambil botol itu, ada secarik kertas foto jatuh dari tasnya, aku pun mengambilnya…Di foto itu…. 

"Li…Linda senpai….Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Aku pun terkejut, saat melihat foto yang terjatuh dari tas Linda senpai berfotokan Senpai dan….Aku.

Di foto itu, Linda senpai sedang menyimpan tangannya di pundakku, dan aku yang tertawa kecil. Akrab sekali, aku dan Linda Senpai di foto itu.

"Ta, Tada kun….Tenang lah, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

"Menjelaskan? Apa lagi yang senpai mau jelaskan! Linda senpai bohong! Kata senpai, senpai tidak kenal padaku sebelum masuk kuliah ini, tapi, ini, foto ini, Aku dan Linda senpai sangat dekat seperti ini, Senpai….Kau pembohong!"

Aku pun langsung berlari keluar dari gedung ini. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga agar Linda senpai tidak bisa mengejarku.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari, sampai aku merasa senpai sudah jauh berada di belakangku dan tidak bisa melihat ku lagi.

Aku pun berjalan perlahan tanpa arah dan memikirkan kenapa senpai melakukan semua ini padaku.

Tanpa sadar, aku sampai di sebuah kuil. Di kuil itu nampak sedang diadakan suatu festival yang membuatku tertarik untuk pergi ke sana dan melihat lihat festival itu.

Di sana aku membeli permen kapas dan _takoyaki_ di kedai kedai itu. Setelah aku membeli kedua makanan itu, aku bertemu dengan Nijigen kun di sana.

Aku sekarang tidak mau diganggu siapapun, aku pun pergi kebelakang kuil sebelum Nijigen kun menghampiriku.

_Haaah….haah….haaah…_

Nafasku menjadi berat, mungkin karena dari tadi aku berlari sampai ke tempat ini. Aku pun duduk di sekitar teras bangunan.

Aku pun memakan _takoyaki_ yang sudah aku beli, walaupun sekarang posisinya sudah acak acakan. Yang selamat dengan baik hanya permen kapas ku ini.

Setelah aku memakan _takoyaki_ ku sampai habis, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Banri!"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Aku pun melihat Linda Senpai berdiri di sana.

Aku masih belum bisa berbicara dengan senpai. Aku pun mencoba untuk kabur dari sana, tetapi Linda senpai menahan tanganku agar aku tidak bisa lari dari tempat itu.

"Banri, dengarkan aku, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mohon jangan pergi dulu dari sini."

Linda senpai memohon seperti itu padaku. Nafasnya terdengar berat, mungkin dia juga berlari untuk menemukanku di sini. Aku pun berhenti untuk mencoba kabur dari tempat itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengetahui semuanya.

"Linda senpai, Aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Jadi, sekarang. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. Dan kenapa kau bisa menemukanku di sini?"

"Tenang dulu Banri, aku akan menjelaskan padamu segalanya. Tapi, bisa biarkan aku bernafas sebentar saja."

Aku pun membiarkan Linda senpai menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. Aku pun duduk kembali di teras bangunan itu seraya dengan senpai yang sudah mengatur nafasnya kembali normal.

"Jadi, senpai. Jawab petanyaan ku."

"Baik, Banri. Pertama, aku bisa menemukanmu di sini karena Nijigen kun menelpok ku, dia bilang kau menghindari nya saat dia mau menyapamu di sini."

"Ah, iya, aku tau. Terus, jawab pertanyaan ku yang satu lagi."

"Ahh, iya. Banri…Kau tau, sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan di jembatan itu, kau sedang menungguku menjawab pertanyaan mu yang kau katakana padaku."

"Pertanyaan? Apa yang aku tanyakan?"

"Ya, kau bilang 'Linda, aku menyukai mu, walaupun kau kuliah di Tokyo nanti, aku akan mengikuti mu, Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, Linda. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Akan ku tunggu di jembatan tempat kita sering bermain. Jam 6, jam 6 kau harus memberikan jawabannya' lalu kau pergi meninggalkaku."

"Aku…Aku…"

"Saat itu aku pusing mau menjawab apa, aku terlalu lama berpikir, jadi aku pun telat pergi menemuimu. Karena aku telat, kau mengalamai kecelakaan seperti itu, Banri. Maaf, Maafkan aku, Banri."

"Lin…Linda…._Arrrrggghhh_"

Tiba tiba aku merasa sakit, kepalaku sakit, sepertinya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku pun pingsan tidak lama setelah sakit kepalaku datang.

Sebelum aku pingsan, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Linda senpai. Sepertinya aku mengatakan, "Jangan panggil ambulans, Linda, Aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi, jadi, tenanglah.".

Aku pun terbangun, aku terbangun di pangkuan Linda…Linda…**LINDA!**

Aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingatnya. Aku ingat saat dulu, aku bermain dengan Linda, aku ingat segalanya.

"Linda..Linda…" Aku pun memeluknya.

Linda pun membalas pelukanku tadi, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Linda di malam seperti ini. Aku kembali. Aku 'Tada Banri' sudah kembali!

Setelah agak lama aku memeluk Linda. Linda pun melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya sesatu padaku.

"Banri…Kau Banri kan…ingatanmu sudah kembali, kan?"

"Iya, Linda, Aku Banri, aku ingat semuanya. Linda, apa yang akan kamu jawab dari pertanyaanku waktu itu. Saat aku menunggu di jembatan itu."

"Banri…saat itu aku akan menjawab 'no'."

"Li…Linda…"

"Tapi! Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Banri. Kau perlu seseorang yang akan menjagamu. Selain aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjagamu, Banri…"

"Linda, jadi jawabanmu sekarang."

Sebelum Linda menjawab, dia memelukku.

"Yes, Banri, Yes"

Aku pun menangis. Aku membalas pelukan Linda. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan Linda. Kita saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Linda pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku.

_Duaarr_

Suara kembang api pun terdengar. Aku masih tidak bisa menatap ledakan indah kembang api itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap sesatu yang lebih indah dari apapun. Linda. Hanya dia yang aku lihat sekarang.

Muka nya terkena sinar dari kilauan kembang api, membuat mukanya terlihat jelas di mataku ini. Aku pun perlahan menggenggam tangannya.

Linda melepaskan dahinya dari dahiku.

Linda melihatku dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar karena terkena kilauan dari kembang api.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Sekarang, kilauan mata Linda sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi. Linda sudah menutup matanya.

Perlahan, bibirku dan bibir Linda bersentuhan.

Aku hanya bisa menikmati waktu yang terasa lama ini. Sekarang, jiwa ku sudah tidak kosong seperti yang sebelumnya. Jiwa ku sudah terisi dengan suatu hal yang dapat membuatmu senang dan dapat membuatmu merasa sedih, itulah cinta.

Mulai sekarang, ingatanku sudah kembali. Aku akan hidup bersama dengan Linda dari sekarang dan seterusnya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang harus kulindungi, dan aku akan selalu melindunginya sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri dan menjaganya lagi.

****Tamat****

Author : yeeeey, aku buat cerita baru yang bukan di fandom Vocaloid nih….asik, sekarang aku sudah bisa _move on_

Kaga Kouko : Hei! Aku dan Yana tidak muncul berdua kayak Tada sama Linda senpai! Author san, buat cerita tentang aku dan Yana! Kau harus membuatnya!

Author : Ehhhh, ini kan hanya percobaan pertama ku buat cerita selain fandom Vocaloid. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan mu atau tidak…

Kaga Kouko : Apa kau bilang! *ambil bunga mawar* *pukul ke author* cih, aku ga akan membiarkanmu kabur dari pandanganku, Author san…atau harus kupanggil Author _kun_

Author : Hentikan jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Ah, lihat, di sana ada Yana san!

Kaga Kouko : Eh? Di mana, Di mana?

Author : *kabur*

Kaga Kouko : AUTHOR! Awas ya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dari ku, ingat itu!

Author : *makin cepat larinya*

Ehehehe, semuanya, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan ketidak jelas-an ceritaku ini.

Karena itu, tolong R&amp;R, ya, _Minna san_

Sekali lagi…

_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna san…_


End file.
